The present invention relates to a camera shutter, particularly to a shutter having light shutter blades capable of being operated by means of a small amount of energy.
Quite recently there has been developed a camera with a built-in automatic winding device which effects film winding and shutter charge by means of a small motor.
In this kind of camera, it is difficult to provide a power source with a large capacity for driving the motor due to restriction of space. Thus, a shutter which can be operated with a small driving power is advantageous in order to keep the power consumption very small.
A shutter whose blades are opened and closed by means of electromagnetic force instead of a conventional spring drive is already known. Even in the case of such a shutter, it is desirable that it be operated by means of a small driving power commensurate with the capacity of the battery.
In order to meet such a demand it has been attempted to develop a light shutter blade and a thin shutter blade or one consisting of light plastic material is being developed. However, in the case of a thin shutter blade or a plastic sheet blade which is opened and closed rapidly, it is difficult to achieve accurate planar machining of the sheet blade, and there is a danger that the shutter blades could be easily deformed or that their parallelism could easily be damaged in such a manner that light leakage is likely take place at the overlapped portion of the shutter blades.